


Scars

by macabreromansu



Series: Pirate Bento [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Sanji thinks about the scars on the outside





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am writing in this fandom after not doing anything for them since post-Enies Lobby/Water 7, what the hell.  
> 2\. I half-composed this whilst playing Robot Unicorn Attack II and it is unbeta'd  
> 3\. I desperately wanted to write Zoro/Sanji or at least something with Law or the rest of the Worst Generation, but this is Not Happening, apparently.  
> 4\. This is set post-Fishman Island but pre-Punk Hazard.

It was just an idle thought, somewhere between the last cigarette of his watch and descending the crow's nest to get a start on lunch, but Sanji's mind was suddenly preoccupied with scars. Not just the internal – there were plenty of those to go around, he knew, and more besides.

 

But as he prepared a light snack for the bottomless rubber man a.ka.., their esteemed captain, to get him to shut up for a bit whilst he worked, the cook mused on the collection of spectacular physical scars the crew had accumulated over their adventures.

 

Not the ladies, of course, may their skin remain forever unblemished and glowing, etc., etc.

 

But even he had picked up quite a few, (on his legs and feet though, _never_ on his hands), in the two years that the crew had been separated, in the course of his training on that nightmarish island. The moss had lost an eye – another gory addition to his already horrific collection – and gained an annoyingly dashing-looking scar as a memento*. Franky... Well, that was self-inflicted, but the leftover evidence of the work he'd done was impressive in itself, something that made even Sanji flinch to think about.

 

Usopp and Chopper... Sanji _hmm_ ed as he prepared the veg for a light soup.

 

Who even knew about the latter? He hadn't seemed to have had to run around nearly as much as the rest of them, but he had come up with some very impressive moves back on Mermaid Island. Usopp though, he couldn't possibly have come back looking like _that_ without going through some serious physical exertion so there was little doubt in Sanji's mind that there had to be some light scarring at worst.

 

Brook, well, another mystery there, but there were no visible notches in his bones that Sanji noticed. Although, he supposed, shaking his head a little in disbelief as he remembered, maybe he'd just drunk a lot of milk since.

 

And then, as always there was Luffy, who had to outdo them all. Sanji paused as he set the table, looking down at nothing in particular as he remembered the scar he'd first seen in the newspapers as Luffy and Rayleigh had rung the Ox Bell for the fallen at Marineford.

 

It hadn't even been the first or second detail he'd noticed - he had been far too relieved that his captain was alive and to get any sort of message from him. But later, when he'd gone back to reread the article and look at the other photographs as Luffy had left Mariejois, to remind himself what he was training for, he'd seen the 'X', large and jagged, what could have been.

 

Sanji finished setting the table and checked on the soup, still at a steady simmer on the stove, bellowed for the men to sit down and called sweetly for the ladies to come in at their leisure.

 

The scars were a mark of pride, he decided, watching his crew eat the food he'd made, noisy and cheerful as usual, super lively to the _max_ , as Franky would have put it. They wore their pride and their strength on the outside as well as inside, as casually as breathing and just as much a part of them.

 

He couldn't wait to see what new scars they'd get together in this New World.

* * *

 

*although personally, Sanji would never stop laughing and internally mocking the moron for those scars around his ankles, when he'd tried to cut his own fucking _feet_ off.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited because the time-skip was a long time ago and I forgot you couldn't see Luffy's scar in the main photo. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
